The True Meaning of Christmas
by Yami-The-Dark
Summary: It's Castiel's first Christmas, and he is both intrigued and confused by holiday traditions. What will a misunderstanding under the mistletoe lead to? Dean/Castiel oneshot, rated M for a reason. Written for Rueky Mitem.


**This is my first Supernatural story, written to celebrate my 2-year anniversary with my girlfriend! I hope she enjoys it! This takes place sometime in season 8 probably, because it's before April the Reaper stole Cassy's v-card, and after the purgatory stuff. Also, I'm only a few episodes into season 9, so spoiler-free reviews for past that point would be great. Thank you and enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand these human traditions. Why is there an angel of the lord on top of a pagan tree?"<p>

Dean hung another orb on their plastic tree, the red glass catching the light every so often. Dean sighed, "Because this is a highly commercialized holiday, so we feel like we need to have some essence of Christianity."

"But angels have better things to do than sit on top of a tree…" Castiel replied, still confused. "Is that really what the humans think we look like?" He remarked, looking distastefully at the golden wings. "Those would be very impractical to fly with."

Dean let out a chuckle; Castiel was adorable when he attempted to rationalize. "Believe me, Cas, the whole holiday spirit, drinking eggnog, Christmas-themed porn stuff is not my thing. Well, maybe the porn…" Dean trailed off, then quickly shook his head when he noticed Castiel's continued look of confusion. "Anyway, this is Sam's idea. He's always been into the whole 'normal for a day' thing. I figure this is a battle not worth fighting, let him have his normal family day." Dean looked at his watch, which read 5:00 PM. Sam wouldn't be back from the store for another few hours. Although Dean said they didn't need to give each other gifts, Sam insisted that Castiel's first Christmas needed all the fixings.

Castiel nodded, but he still didn't understand. "And the decorations are just meant to look…pretty?"

"Yep," Dean replied, hanging another orb on the tree, this one green. Castiel continued to look around the small motel room, eyes skimming over flashing lights and landing on stockings.

"And the hanging of socks? That is also tradition?"

"They're stockings. Kids hang them over fireplaces and their parents fill them with candy and stuff, and tell them it's from Santa."

"Santa?" Castiel asked, turning his head to look at Dean.

"He's a magical elf that lives in the North Pole. Parents tell their kids that he flies around on a sleigh pulled by reindeer and delivers toys to the good kids. It's basically used as a threat so when your kid is being a total brat, you can tell them that they're not getting anything from Santa. Usually shuts them right up."

"But humans can't live in the North Pole, it's far too cold. And reindeer cannot fly."

"Like I said, none of it's real. Just all part of the holiday tradition. Plus kids are stupid and it's funny to watch them jump up and down at the thought of a magical elf leaving them gifts, when really it's just you all along. I honestly found the whole thing to be creepy when I was a kid, but Sammy loved it. When he was young I used to tell him that even though dad couldn't be home for Christmas, Santa would still leave him something. Then he would smile and make me watch those cheesy Christmas specials that come on every year."

"Humans seem to have an affinity for lying…" Castiel stated, fingering the fabric of a stocking. Stitched onto it was the name Castiel. "This sock has my name on it."

"Well, naturally. You're part of the family too. Which means I expect a gift," Dean joked. Castiel smiled softly.

"I wish we did have something like this in Heaven. Regardless of the lying and the impracticality of such large socks, the humans seem happy."

"Most people are happy this time of year. Unless you get in the way of their Christmas shopping."

Castiel turned his head and to look around the room as Dean continued to decorate the tree. His eyes fell on the small, green piece of pine that hung above the door. "Dean. What's this?"

Dean looked over, then rolled his eyes and set the ornaments down, walking over to where Castiel was standing. "That is the pussiest thing Christmas has to offer."

"It doesn't appear to have anything to do with cats…"

"It's called mistletoe, it's something you hang over your door, and whenever someone stands under it, you have to kiss them. It's just a thing that women do to their-mph!" Before Dean could finish explaining, Castiel leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Dean's eyes widened as he stared into Castiel's crystal blue orbs. Castiel blinks and pulled away, leaving a stunned Dean.

"That was correct, yes?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

"C-Cas, what the hell!"

The angel scowled. "Did I do it wrong?"

"What-no! Why did you do that?!"

Castiel looked more confused than ever, bright blue eyes shimmering. "You were under the mistletoe. That's what you told me to do."

"I-I was about to tell you that the thing is a joke! Y-You don't actually kiss anybody, especially not me!" Dean yelled, trying his best to act outraged. In reality, though, the kiss had been quite enjoyable, albeit short. Castiel's lips were soft and his eyes were piercing, as if they could see right through Dean, uncovering all he really wanted. And what he wanted was another kiss, though he'd never admit it out loud.

"…Oh. I'm sorry, Dean," the angel apologized, looking into the hunter's eyes. They sparkled jade, and he was unable to think properly with Castiel's gazing into him like that.

"Cas…" Dean whispered, his face red. His eyes trailed down Castiel's face to his lips, and Dean swallowed.

"Yes, Dean?"

This never happened to Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester was strong, and smart, and he never let himself be reduced to the likes of a lovestruck teenage girl. Nothing ever rendered him speechless. Not Windigos, not ghouls, or demons, or anything. Except the angel Castiel. Castiel took his usually calculating brain and turned it to mush, robbing him of the ability to even form a coherent thought.

"Cas…" He repeated, grabbing Castiel's blue tie and pulling him into another kiss. This time Dean allowed his eyes to close, and he let his senses take over. Castiel's lips were soft and unmoving, so Dean pulled away, wanting Castiel to kiss him back.

"Cas… Kiss me," Dean commanded in a whisper.

"As you wish, Dean…" Castiel replied, kissing him again. He saw that Dean had his eyes closed, and he followed suit, allowing touch to take over sight. Although Dean's lips were rough and his hands, which has found their way to Castiel's face, were calloused, Castiel still let out small noises of content. Their lips moved in unison, completely complementary to each other. Dean pressed Castiel against the wall, kissing him more forcefully than before. The angel allowed Dean to dominate, unsure of what to do. He was a novice to any type of romance, still a virgin in every way.

They broke away for air, both of them panting. "Dean…" He whispered, trying to catch his breath. Dean replied by kissing his neck, leaving red marks along the pale skin. "Dean!" Castiel moaned, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. Dean continued his onslaught, simultaneously slipping off Castiel's blue tie and white button-up shirt. He threw the tie to the ground and slipped both Castiel's trench coat and the shirt to the floor. Castiel only noticed when cold hit his body, too enveloped in Dean's ministrations to keep track of what was happening when and where to his body.

"D-Dean… I'm cold…" Castiel stated, barely above a whisper. Dean looked up at him. This was fast. Too fast, as Castiel was feeling overwhelmed, not knowing how to respond to Dean's actions. But there had to be a first time for everything, and that time was now.

"How about we take this somewhere warmer?" He suggested, earning a scowl from the angel. Dean led him to the bed.

"Why will this be warmer? Ah!" Castiel cried out as Dean pressed him roughly against the bed, attacking his lips with rough kisses. After a minute he pulled away, staring at Castiel with lust filled eyes.

"Because you'll feel nothing but warm when I'm fucking you into the mattress…" Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, earning a shiver from the angel.

"I don't understand…" Castiel replied, staring up at Dean. The hunter could sense a bit of fear in Castiel's voice, so he gave him a soft kiss.

"Don't be afraid… I'll make it good for you…" To prove this point, Dean rocked his hips into Castiel's, moaning at the friction the action caused. Castiel gasped and let out a choked moan.

"D-Dean! Th-That feels strange…" Castiel moaned, instinctively bucking his hips into Dean's to receive more pleasure. Dean smirked, knowing Castiel meant a good kind of strange. In a swift motion, Castiel's pants were on the floor, his erection threatening to tear through his boxers. Dean licked his lips and tore off his own pants and boxers, moaning when the cold hair touched his erect cock.

"I-Is that normal?" Castiel squeaked, staring wide-eyed at Dean's erection. Dean nodded. Gently, he wrapped his hand around the angel's hard cock, stroking it slowly but firmly. Castiel moaned and closed his eyes, arching his back, wanting to feel more.

"Dean!" He moaned, bucking his hips into Dean's hand and coaxing him to go faster. Dean obliged, speeding up his strokes. Castiel moaned over and over, precome dripping down his cock. Dean let go, much to Castiel's disappointment.

"Wait a second," Dean commanded as he went over to his bag, digging around until he found a small bottle of lubricant.

"What's that?" Castiel asked, face still flushed a deep shade of red. Sweat was beading on his forehead and catching the light, making him look even more angelic that usual. Dean licked his lips. God, he wanted him so bad…

"It'll make things smoother," he replied, popping the cap and covering his fingers in the cool, wet substance. Castiel nodded, anticipation building inside him from what Dean was about to do. He only had an idea of what that would be, but the babysitter seemed to enjoy it, so he probably would, too. And if there was one person he trusted to be his pizza man, it was Dean.

Dean kissed Castiel as he fingered his opening, eliciting a groan from the angel, which melded into a pained whimper when Dean eased his finger into the tight hole. Castiel squirmed uncomfortably under Dean's ministrations.

"Relax, I promise it'll get good real soon…" Dean mumbled, kissing and nipping Castiel's neck. Castiel nodded, trusting Dean with his body. He tried his best to relax, and Dean took this as a sign to add a second digit, scissoring them in preparation. Castiel whimpered, furrowing his brow at the foreign feeling inside him. This didn't feel good, and those were just his fingers. How bad would it hurt when Dean used his cock, which was much larger than his fingers? But Dean promised it would be good, and Castiel trusted him.

When Castiel got used to the feeling of fingers probing him, Dean added a third finger, ghosting kisses over him and assuring him that it would get good soon. He just had to relax.

Castiel's eyes shot open, moaning when Dean's fingers brushed against his prostate. "Dean!"

Dean smirked, "Found it." He continued to stretch Castiel's tight asshole, pain turning to pleasure as Dean brushed against the angel's prostate. The hunter certainly had skilled fingers.

Panting and moaning, Castiel looked absolutely breath-taking. His legs were parted, and his face was red, and his cock was twitching and begging to be touched. Dean wanted nothing more but to fuck him relentlessly, but he wanted this to be pleasurable for the both of them. He wanted this to last. Withdrawing his fingers from Castiel's tight, virgin hole, Dean grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a large amount onto his cock, moaning as he stroked himself. Castiel whined, wanting attention from Dean's currently preoccupied hand.

Panting, Dean removed his hand and positioned himself at Castiel's entrance, slowly pushing in. Castiel cried out in pain, asshole being stretched by Dean's large cock. It took all Dean's willpower to not start thrusting madly, desperate for pleasure. Instead, he slowly slid inside Castiel until he was fully sheathed. The feeling was magical, tight and hot and better than anything any women had ever given him. This was no woman. This was Castiel. Innocent, beautiful Castiel, whom Dean wanted to pleasure and love, to give him all he had to give.

"D-Dean…" Castiel cried out, signalling him to start thrusting. Slowly, Dean pulled out until only his tip was still inside, then thrust back in gently. He continued this, pace gradually quickening. After a minute or so, Castiel arched and cried out, signalling to Dean that he had found the angel's sweet spot. He sped up, moaning as his cock plunged itself deep into Castiel, striking his prostate every time. Castiel's eyes were glazed over with lust and pleasure, unfocused and unseeing.

"God, Cas!" Dean moaned, his thrust growing erratic. He was getting close now. Castiel's moans and his blue eyes, clouded over with lust for him, was bringing him to climax.

"Dean!" Castiel moaned back. Dean could tell he was close, and with a few firm strokes, Castiel came, spilling his come all over his chest. Castiel's muscles tightening and his frantic moaning drove Dean over the edge as he spilled his come inside Castiel.

Dean collapsed next to Castiel, both panting. After a few minutes, Castiel pulled Dean into a gentle kiss, their bodies pressing against each other, like if he was any less close, Castiel would disappear and he would be alone.

"Dean…" Castiel mumbled, staring into his eyes.

"I love you, Cas," Dean said, not even having to think about it. He did love him, more than anything. He wanted nothing more than to be with Castiel for the rest of his life.

Castiel smiled, a rarity for him, and replied, "I love you too, Dean."

Dean smiled and kissed him again, pulling the blankets over their bodies and resting his cheek against the top of Castiel's head. For the first time in a long time, perhaps in forever, Dean felt complete. As long as the angel was here, he felt whole. He felt happy, like no matter what happened, it would all be okay because they had each other. After a while, Castiel spoke.

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"I like Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at endings -_- Haha, thank you for reading! Please review! And happy anniversary, Rueky Mitem! Love you!<strong>


End file.
